Tears of Jenova
by Volitar
Summary: It's 4,000 years after the Meteor incident, and a team of archeologists begin to discover artifacts from that time period. What problem could arrise from this? Is Jenova still alive?


BUTears of Jenova/b/u

First Fan-Fic, please offer ratings; thank you.

IShinra, Sephiroth etc are copyrighted by square. I have not read that many fan fictions, so if this idea has been thought of already, I did not copy it. If it appears that I have, please inform me and I will take the appropriate steps to rectify the situation. Thank you./I

The crater being studied, a six thousand year old crater which was formed when some object fell from the sky, had never full recovered from the incident so many years ago. It baffled scientists that not even soil erosion had any effect on the crater which plagued the northern hemisphere of the planet. Over the six-thousand years since whatever incident had befallen the land, technology had surely improved, but most all of the records since four-thousand years ago had been completely destroyed in the Sephiroth legend incident when the Meteor exploded just above the old industrial city known as Midgar. Meteors explosion almost entirely wiped out the human race, so it is understandable that most records of the time had been destroyed. All histories and scientists really know is that, for unknown reasons, a man by the name of Sephiroth called upon a meteor to crash to earth for reasons that are unknown. All the writings that remain are taken from Reeve, a former employer of the Shinra Corporation, and that of someone who refers to herself as Shera, last name unknown, who was a mechanic during the time. Most of these writings are sketchy, however, they do give an illustration that a man by the name of Sephiroth did do these things, for reasons nobody knows due to the incident, since rebuilding the ruined world was the first priority; it is lucky that Reeve and Shera took the time to record some of the happenings that had befallen the world. 

This Meteor, was obviously not the same one that crashed into the planet six-thousand; that six-thousand year old meteor had a certain aura around it, and nobody ever ventured to that part of the world. Even now with the latest technology at their fingertips, the crater was never examined except by brave scientists who would have visions of frightful specters during their visit, and have their dreams haunted by horrid visions that would wake them drenched in a cold sweat. 

"Pompey Valino" the pale skinned boy, 20 years of age, penned on his paper. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and was about 5'7 in height. His job was a student of Ancient History and English and was to uncover artifacts of the ancient period and write reports for his professor; Professor Aldo. Currently, he was stationed around the historical section of Neo Midgar; Neo Midgar was made as a larger city than the former industrial capital. The logic in this, was to use the water from the ocean as hydroelectric power for the city, and solar panels from the sun as solar power to fuel the enormous city. The historical Midgar was kept to the far east side of the city, and has been kept the way it had been since it was destroyed; flowers grew all around it, originating from a church in the former lower-class region of the city. 

He had found a few artifacts while roaming the city; an armor that said "Shinra Alpha" on it; probably worn by some member of the army stationed to guard the city. Another, was a nightstick which said "Reno" on the handle; he figured it was some ancient brand name and put it in his bag. Lastly, he found a very impressive notebook that contained confirmation that a creature known as WEAPON, which was stated in Reeve's writings, had in fact existed and had done battle with Shinra. The notebook was hard to make out, but a few lines clear were; 

I"WEAPON has appeared from the sea, the Sister Ray fired one shot and it cut through WEAPON. The shot then destroyed the barrier; the President has been killed in the onslaught and because of this, myself and Scarlet shall take over Shinra. All Soldiers prepare for the defense of Midgar, and ready the Anti-WEAPON artillery."/I

The name he couldn't make out, but it had a lot of letters in it; probably some Shinra fat-cat. He had read a lot from Reeve about how Shinra's staff enjoyed getting richer, especially if they could do it at the expense of helpless people. Reeve had an immense disdain for the Shinra staff, and it appeared the destruction of Midgar was like a renewal for the whole world. 

If only they had recorded more information on what happened; it after all did shape the course of history four-thousand years later. It would be interesting to know why that crater in the north would never heal as well; it seemed perplexing, but the world was at peace. There had been no war for decades, the people were enjoying the calmness of the world around them.

"Well, time to start my report" He thought while staring at the paper. He pondered how wonderful it would be, to find something impressive like Professor Aldo did. Professor Aldo was the one to discover the place Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune, was buried and it now was in the museum of Urbana, which was south of Neo-Midgar just over the mountains. He also discovered the writings of Bugenhagen; an ancient Philosopher who studied the very essence of what the planet is. His writings have proven revolutionary to modern thought, and the belief structure of the time period. 

As he started to write his report, the wind picked up and he looked around to see a man in a cliché white lab coat looking at him; the professor had shown up. His face had a look of excitement and paranoia attached to it all at once as he slowly walked up to Pompey.

"Pompey, finish your report and gather up your things; we found in the old Nibel mountains excavation site and I want you there to see it." He exclaimed. 

"What is it professor" Pompey said to him casually 

"I believe we found a town that was buried centuries ago, and we need to document the artifacts" Stated the Professor "I need your assistance; finish your report on the plane, we leave immediately." 

"Sure Professor" Pompey stated enthusiastically 

He said nothing, and turned around; his mind obviously in deep thought. Pompey gathered up his papers and bag full of artifacts and headed for the Neo-Midgar airport.

IJust an introduction chapter; better stuff to come along in a bit. Please review, I am not very good at writing stories, so, any help is appreciated. Thank you very much. If a fact is incorrect, please tell me. Thank you for your time./I


End file.
